User blog:Flystar55555/A New Program
Hey guys! This is Flystar55555 here with some great news! I have recently found a new program that allows you to make humans of your choice! They also come with clothes too! I can make them in 3 different types of people. I will upload examples later. If you want a human of your choice, just ask me to make one for you! Just tell me a preview of what you want it to look like. It could be a human version of your penguin! Or someone elses penguin! Or just a random human! Just message me on my talk page for the fastest reply. I come in 3 different delivery types. Here they are: Express- 1/2 an hour to 1 hour (will not be the best, but still good) Premium- 2 hours to 6 hours (better than Express but not the best) Regular- 12 hours to 1 day (the best quality) Actually, the making time is only about 15 minutes, but the slower delivered, the better organized it will be. You can request several things, but it is limited, because you don't make the items, it give you a selection. Here are several things that you can request: Color- Almost everything can be colored in some way. There are some items that are limited to one color, but I can make it so that anything has a specific color. This is required on skin and hair, but with Skin Type- Yeah, it's not always regular skin. It can be skin that looks strong (stronger than default skin though), skin that looks like the Thing's skin (all rocky-like), and others. This is required to request. Face- There are different face selections, also. They come in different body parts, but just request emotion of face, such as happy, sad, mad, and others. There are also things like facial hair to make your character look better. This is required to request. Hair- As there are many different styles in real life, there are many different styles in the program. They can be from different lengths, tidiness, and more. This is not required, but is recommended. Inner Shirt- Inner shirts are something that can make your character look good or not so good according to the style. There are long sleeves, short sleeves, even sleeveless shirts. This is optional, but if you have an open or no outer shirt, it is required. Outer Shirt- Outer shirts are like inner shirts, but go on the outside of them. They are things like vests, jackets, and that such. They are optional, but if you have no inner shirt, closed outer shirts are required. Gloves- Many gloves fill the inventory of the program. There are many varieties of gloves, including long, short, metal, or some other material, even different gloves on different hands. This is optional. Inner Legging- Yes, there is inner legging as well as outer legging. They can vary from different things, such as tights, and things like that. This is optional, but if you have no outer legging, it is required. Outer Legging- Outer legging is like inner legging, but it is more often used. It can be things like jeans, and other stuff. It is optional unless there is no inner legging. Feet- Yes, feet items are also in the program. Boots, sneakers, and other kinds of shoes are available. You can even have your character barefoot! This is required, because bare feet is an item. Other Stuff- There is other stuff, such as belts, tails, capes, mechanical claws on your back, hand items, and more. All of these are optional. Base- There are 3 different bases for the body. The body bases are male, large male, and female, as in the pictures above. This is required. And that's it! Please comment about the program and it's examples as a comment below. If you have any questions about the program, please put it as a comment below. I will not be giving the website out. Although I will tell you that you don't have to download anything, and it's free to use. If you know my program, please don't tell the people who don't know what the website is, and don't make your own and take the idea as yours, because I am the one who brought the program to the wiki, right? And please, I am not the creator of this, so don't think of this as mine. They are the ones who made, it, not me. So don't go going around saying "Flystar made a new program that makes people!" because I FOUND IT, NOT MADE IT!!!!! So please understand that the program is all rights reserved to that company and not me. Please send requests to my talk page, and I hope you have a great day. Marvel Comics is the real creator of the program, so all rights reserved to them. REMINDER: 1,000 DAY OLD PARTY! SIGN UP EARLY! Category:Blog posts